The Daughter Of Allan Quartermain
by kurounue13
Summary: The daughter of Allan Quartermain meets the League. She falls for a handsome Doctor and helps to save the world all over agian. J/HXOC
1. Prologue

Prologue:

For the past seven years I have been living pretty much everywhere you can imagine. My name is Jacqueline Quartermain, but you may call me Jaqk. I am the daughter of the famous sharp shooter Allan Quartermain. Well, his adopted daughter more or less. You see, I am not what you would call normal. I have this power that allows me to change into any and every kind of animal. Even those who are so called myths and legends. Dragons, werewolves, you name it I can change into it.

I was only three years old when Allan found me. I had run away from a freak show, someone had found out about my powers. They thought I would make a good attraction. I had been wondering for a whole day and I was saved by a lion who I had called Sultan. He was larger than any regular male lion, but he was very gentle with me. He kept me safe until Allan found me about a week later. He was absolutely dumbfounded when he discovered that Sultan hadn't eaten me.

After learning my name and what had happened, he picked me up in his arms and carried me off. Sultan followed him till we reached the outskirts of the small village where Allan was living. Though he never left, I would always see him around keeping an eye on me. Sometimes I would even sneak out to play with him. Nearly gave Dad a heart attack every time he saw me riding on Sultan's back. Soon, Dad learned that Sultan meant me no harm and gladly welcomed him to watch over me. And he did, till the day he died. He was a very old lion when he died, the ripe old age of 19.

When I turned 20 I told Dad that I wanted to see the world. He agreed, though I could tell that he was sad about my leaving. Seven years later I received a letter telling me of my father's death. Now here I am a year later, going back home to Kenya.


	2. Chapter 1: Jaqk Quartermain

Chapter One:

Jaqk Quartermain stood before her father's grave. Her long black hair blew softly in the light African breeze. Her father was gone and it had taken her a year to finally come back to Africa. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here Dad." She took a deep breath before she spoke again, "I just couldn't face the fact that you are gone. I didn't want to believe it. The Witch Doctor said that Africa would never allow you to die. Why couldn't that have been true?"

Tears began to fall like rain from her eyes. Dropping to the ground once they reached her chin. Landing upon the grave where her father's body now lies. "I miss you daddy." She fell to her knees and cried, "I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have left, if I had stayed I would have gone with you and you would be alive." Jaqk clutched her hat in her hands. If no one knew better, they'd think she was her father.

She dressed like him, but the cloths were more fit to her shape. She was the daughter of a Hunter, there for; she felt she needed to show it. Jaqk cried harder as she remembered all the times she shared with her father. The hunting trips they took which lasted for days. Camping out under the stars and telling stories. Allan taught her how to shoot. One time she even surpassed his aim and accuracy at shooting far away targets. Then again, he had been getting older.

Jaqk wiped her eyes and face, removing all evidence of her crying. She stood and placed her hat back upon her head. She looked down once more at her father's grave before she walked to the embassy. Her long dark brown trench coat flowed behind her as she walked. Jaqk walked inside the newly rebuilt Embassy and walked up to the Bar. Where Bruce was busy cleaning glasses. When his eyes caught sight of her, he swore he had seen the fallen hunter, Allan Quartermain.

Though when he realized it was her, he laugh and smiled. "Welcome back," She smiled slightly "I only wish it was on better terms." He nodded understanding what she meant. He poured her a drink and placed it before her, "Scotch, straight up." She smiled "You remembered." Jaqk said with a smile before she took a swig of her drink.

Night had fallen and the once hot desert was now a cool nightly oasis. Jaqk was sitting quietly in a chair. The only light came from the oil lamps that were scattered about the sitting area. Her mind began to wonder and she thought back to the last letter her father had sent her. He had told her of a man called M and The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Dr. Henry Jekyll and his alter ego Edward Hyde; Captain Nemo the Inventor; Mina Harker the Chemist and Vampire; Tom Sawyer Agent of The American Secret Service; Dorian Grey the Immortal: and Rodney Skinner the Invisible Man. All of them were on a mission to stop a man, who called himself the Fantom, from trying to start a world war. They way he described his fellow league members made her feel as if she had met them already.

Jaqk reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a folded up envelope; inside was the letter.

Jaqk,

I have been called to lead a team of people to stop a man named the Fantom. We the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, as we have been called, travel aboard Nemo's Nautilus; a ship that is able travel beneath the water as well as on it. The Nautilus is long and vast inside, you need a map to find your way around the bloody thing. Captain Nemo is an extraordinary inventor, though I was quite rude when I first met him. So please do not be angry with me. Rodney Skinner is quite the annoying little bugger. If he does not have that jacket of his on we can never tell where he is. He is invisible; yes I know hard to believe. Dorian Grey is a man I don't quite trust. Dr. Henry Jekyll and his alter ego, Mr. Edward Hyde; they are still a big mystery to me. Though I will admit this, Jekyll is a highly skilled doctor. Mina is well, unique in a way. She is a vampire, the first I have met so far; though I would like to keep it that way. As for young Tom Sawyer, let's just put it this way. He reminds me of your brother. I miss you Jaqk, I miss having you with me. You would have enjoyed yourself upon the Nautilus, lots of places to run around. I miss our hunting trips, and I especially miss hearing you laugh at stupid stories. The ones we old hunters tell because we have nothing better to do. I hope that you are well and happy, where ever you maybe on this earth.

I love you Jaqkie;

With love,

Your father, Allan Quartermain

A tear trickled down her cheek as she folded the letter back up. Before placing it back into the envelope and returning it to her pocket. Jaqk wiped away her tear and began to think; the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, "Perhaps?" She said more to herself than anyone else. What Jaqk did not realize was the League was headed her way.


	3. Chapter 2: The League Meets Jaqk

Chapter Two

When Jaqk awoke she was greeted by Bruce's hand with a glass of scotch in it. She smiled and took it "Though you could use it, considering how badly you slept last night." She laughed "And considering the fact that I slept in an arm chair and not a bed." She sat up and cracked her back, she leaned back and sighed. "What am I going to do Bruce?" He kneeled down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know Jaqk, but what ever it is; make sure it is something you want. Not something you feel you have to." She smiled at him as he patted her shoulder.

She had been in Kenya for nearly three days now and she had reconnected with all the hunters she knew from her childhood. They had bombarded her with many questions about her travels. Where she went, what she did, what she saw and so on and so forth. She would smile and answer all their questions, one at a time.

She heard new stories about the events that had transpired while she had been gone. Like the embassy being burnt down, and how much trouble they had rebuilding it. It had rained a lot during the reconstruction, but they had managed to rebuild it. If no one knew better, they would think it was the same building. Jaqk sighed; she had missed all of this; being home in Africa, listening to the stories of old hunters; being with friends.

A figure dressed in dark cloths caught her attention. Her eyes became fixed on his every movement, something, didn't seem right about him. One of the hunters, Thomas noticed her "Alert" look as her eyes followed the man. He looked over his shoulder, now he was concerned "Jaqk?" Asked one of the Hunters, but she did not respond. She kept her focus on the man and only him.

A strange smell reached her nose she sniffed the air and as she did; she gripped the arm of the chair till her knuckles turned white. "Jaqk cad atá cearr?" (Jaqk what is wrong?) Asked the Irishman named Shamus in Gaelic so he would not draw attention to them. The grip she had on her glass became so strong she broke it, causing the shattered pieces to fall. "Oh dear, I'm sorry." Shamus took out his hankerchief and proceeded to tend to Jaqk wounded hand.

Suddenly Jaqk felt the cold metal of the barrel of a gun against the back of her neck. "So nice to see you again." Shamus saw Jaqk's eyes grow black and ferral, "Believe me it will be the last time." She said in an animalisic growl.

~With the League~

Dr. Jekyll, Nemo, Tom, Mina, and Skinner all found themselves staring at the small village. The last time they had been here was but a year ago when they buried their dear friend Allan. They made their way into the village, only to hear a loud and fierce growl.

~Back with Jaqk~

Jaqk threw the man out of the embassy and then followed. He tried to get away holding the gun at her, leting off a few rounds. But that didn't stop her, she let out a roar and morphed into a large black werewolf. (A/N: Think Hugh Jackman werewolf status).

She pounched upon the man who fired three more shots into her. This, only made her even more enraged. She picked up the man by his neck and roared at him, showing off her long sharp teeth.

"JAQK STOP!"

The werewolf, Jaqk, looked back at the old hunters who had came out of the Embassy with their guns. She stood and walked over to them, then dropped the man at their feet. "Oh my god." Jaqk's ears twitched and turned in the direction of the voice. When she did, her eyes went wide, there before her stood the a group of people. One of them, was an Indian. The League watched as the werewolf slowly changed back into the woman she was before.

Once she did, the bullet wounds began to bleed perfusley and she immediately felt a wave of unconcioucness come over her. She fell into the arms of one of the old hunters. Dr. Jekyll ran forward to assist, followed by the rest of the league.


	4. Chapter 3: Healing and Sultan the Lion!

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get up you guys i was having a bad case of writers block mixed with school studying! I hope you like it and please review! those who review will get big cookies!

Chapter Three:

The old hunters looked mortified as Jaqk lay in their arms, covered in blood. "Move!" they heard someone shout and they looked up as a fiery red haired man kneeled before them. He checked Jaqk's pulse, "We need to get her inside. The bullets must be extracted before she loses any more blood."

"Are you a doctor?" Asked Shamus, "I am, now quickly help me carry her inside, all of you." He waved over three of his companions who helped carry her into the embassy.

"Bruce clear off the bar!"

Bruce looked up in horror and then quickly threw off all the glasses and empty bottles. Jaqk moaned as they laid her down "Alright I need, towels, hot water." He said as he removed his coat and quickly rolled up his sleeves. "Jaqk can you hear me?"

She coughed as blood filled her mouth, but she nodded "Alright Bruce I need you to give her something to numb her. Anything Whiskey…Rum anything," Bruce nodded and went to look for his strongest stuff.

Mina brought in Jekyll's bag, something he always carried with him now. "Jaqk drink this." Bruce said as he propped her head up and held the glass in front of her lips. Slowly she drank it, till her body had now become numb. Jekyll watched as her eyes softly rolled back into her head as she passed out again.

Jekyll unbuttoned her vest and then her shirt, up to the point where he could get to the bullets without "exposing" her. But Jekyll being the gentlemen covered her with a towel anyway. "Let us begin. Bruce please hold her hand just in case."

Jekyll walked out on the porch of the embassy, after the long hours of working on Jaqk the smell of blood had gotten to him. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand slap him on the shoulder. "Well don young man" Said one of the old hunters. Jekyll smiled as he continued to clean his bloody hands. "Just out of curiosity, who was that woman I saved in there?"

Every one's faces broke out into smiles; they knew who the league was so there for their shock would be fun. "She is Jacqueline Quartermain; the daughter of the famous hunter Allan Quartermain."

The Leagues faces were priceless, complete shock and utterly stunned. "Let me guess Allan never said anything?" They all shook their heads, "Well that really doesn't surprise me. Jaqk was off seeing the world. And he probably didn't want to be bombarded with questions." Shamus said with a laugh.

Jaqk awoke to a distant call, a call that was so very familiar. She got up and walked out of the embassy, there awaiting her in the tall grass was a large and majestic looking lion. "Hi Sultan," she greeted softly as he trotted up to her and nuzzled her. She sat down in the long grass and the lion laid his head in her lap. He purred as she ran her fingers through his mane, "I missed you my friend." She said as she laid next to him, her head by his as she looked into the sky.

"I miss you daddy," she said before she fell asleep, with Sultan keeping watch over her.

Morning came and Jekyll was shocked when he saw the Jaqk was gone. The hunters merely laughed when the saw Jaqk playing with Sultan much like they did when they were both very young.

"Shouldn't someone do something?" Asked Mina, only to receive a small laugh from the Hunters, "Sultan would never harm Jaqkie" Shamus stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

Nemo was rather curious at this, "And why is that?" Shamus sighed, "Jaqk and Sultan ran away from a "Freak" circus when she was but a youngling. She had befriended that lion to the point it almost seems as if they are brother and sister. Allan found the two of them about a week later when he was out hunting. Sultan had kept her safe that whole tie despite him being a wee one himself."

"He has been her protector since they met."

Jekyll turned to see Jaqk laughing as Sultan was now on top of her licking her face. The two continued to wrestle and run around, earning laughs from the villagers.

"Okay Sultan you win as always," said Jaqk as she lay on the ground with Sultan pinning her there. He moaned as he laid his head down on her head, the hunters laughed at the sight of the two.

Jekyll came out to offer some assistance to the girl once the massive lion was off of her. "Thanks," she said but once she got a look at his face, she blushed. The handsome red haired doctor smiled at her. "Best get inside, I'll" he paused as he stared into her blue eyes. "I'll need to change your bandages." She nodded "Okay Sultan time to go home to Saphira." He made a small sound in response before he wondered off back into the tall grass.

"Okay doc let's get this over with." She said as she linked arms with him and they walked back inside.


End file.
